


Good Morning

by Sarifinasnightmare



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 01:59:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2370251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarifinasnightmare/pseuds/Sarifinasnightmare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonardo learns that it's okay to get dirty after getting clean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kryka83](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kryka83/gifts).



> Another Kryka83 inspired prompt from her list. This one covers:
> 
> 7\. Leo and April - the “morning after”.   
> And
> 
> 11\. April asks Leo about his scars and tattoos. (Kinky or non-kinky. Or Both.)

Being in a relationship always had its ups and downs. In April’s case being in a relationship was difficult because as a journalist she was always on the move and her time was not always her own. Luckily, being in a relationship with the leader of a ninja clan made up of turtles did allow for both of them to make time for themselves whenever they found it. It especially helped when said leader of a ninja clan was the epitome of patience and understanding.

And that patience and understanding was useful in spades in the bedroom.

While they had opened the window to let the morning air in when they took a shower this morning the scent of their lovemaking still lingered when they returned to her bed. Leo had protested going back to bed after getting cleaned but April would have her way as she pushed him back into a sitting position on the bed and she straddled his narrow waist, her naked hips pressed firmly against his warm plastron. 

She still wanted him badly, but she decided to torture herself a bit by examining her lover in the morning light, feeding him light kisses until he got the idea and returned them. Large green hands soothed her sleek back and blunt fingers massaged a weak point on her spine, causing her to moan and arch against him. He took the opportunity to nibble her shoulder ever so carefully. Her arms were thrown around his powerful neck, her manicured nails stroking the tender skin where his neck and skull met, making his breath catch. She wanted his mouth again and she dragged her swollen lips over his face when his scar distracted her temporarily. Butterfly kisses traced the scar up until his bandana got in the way. April smiled and pulled it off his face. Leonardo took her hand holding his bandana and kissed the palm before letting her set it aside. Face now bare, their lips found their way back to each other. Small hands trembled with pleasure as they traced large muscles over smooth, slightly pebbled arms. April felt herself ache and warm again when she felt the not so subtle presence of Leo’s desire pressed up against her thigh. It was almost impossible to ignore, but Leo’s hands wandered over her kneeling body, arching her so he can lavish unhurried attention to her breasts. Dangerous, dangerous teeth nipped teasingly on a nipple and April whimpered.

Despite the earlier wash, Leonardo felt himself begin to sweat, but right now he really didn't care. The scent of his beautiful lover was a drug to his system; her helpless sounds made his head spin. How could a woman so delicate, so slender offer so much delight? He traced the underside of her nipple with his tongue and gave the other one a delicate flick with his hand. She whimpered his name out before straightening, grabbing his head with both hands and kissing him with greater passion. He felt his cock lurch when her small tongue licked his two front teeth, and his large hands spasm around her ample hips, but made no move to take her. This foreplay was nice too and he could wait.

They draw apart for a second and April’s eyes went back to the scar on his face. “How did you get that?” She asked softly as she traced it. 

“I let Donnie use the katana during practice when we were little.” He explained, closing his eyes and leaning towards the soothing touch. 

“I bet it hurt.” She mused tracing down his face to his neck and powerful shoulders.

“Mmm.”

Her eyes followed her fingers and traced the tattoo on his large bicep, then the other on his forearm. “You have an adorable pout when you’re relaxed.”

Leo cracked open an eye. “I don’t pout.”

She leaned over and nipped said pout “Do too. Now tell me about the tattoos. Donnie too?”

“Mmm,” He said again, trapped by her lips on his. They deepened the kiss for a moment; tongues dipping and sampling before he answered further. “Mikey drew it, Donnie did the rest.”

“Trusted your brothers with your beautiful skin?” She teased before taking a playful bite under his chin. 

“Trust my brothers with my life.” He hauled her up tightly against him, pressing her breasts against him and releasing more of that mouth-watering aroma. “As I trust you…..and love you.”

Such an honest declaration could only be met with a passionate reply. “I love you too.” She replied in a fierce whisper before claiming his mouth again. 

For a moment the only thing that can be heard was the sound of hot breathes being released through consuming kisses and the faint groan of the bed as her hips began to surge up against him, patience fading fast. Leo’s cock, thick and long, was now throbbing hot against her trembling thigh, moisture leaking from its tip. It brushed up against wet curls, tickling her clit ever so faintly and April’s control was done.

“Lay back, baby.” She crooned, pushing him down on the mattress making it groan further.

They had done this before, many times, but when she grasped him and guided him into the warm, welcoming folds of her body he lost control all the same. His arms flung out to grip the edge of her mattress in utter helplessness as she started to move.

April could not take him completely, but it didn't matter; only the rhythm did. Oh it felt so good to have him inside of her! Sometimes her body positively ached for this fullness. Her hips moved firmly, but greedily, sliding herself back and forth on her gorgeous lover.

Their love making was slow and intimate. Moans mingled as their bodies parted and connected again and again and again. Leo couldn't take his eyes off of April as she swayed above him, her arms holding her up, her body delightfully flush and her silken hair clouding her face as she sobbed his name. It was a marvel he can pay attention to anything when his body threatened to fly apart against his will. Oh he should be terrified at such a loss of control, but he loved it, relished it as his hips moved up and pleasure like no other made him groan and keen loudly.

The mattress began to protest as the rhythm strengthened, but the lovers ignored it as the ecstasy grew and spread like fire from their mingling centers, to their stomachs, up their back, clutching their hearts until……

April threw her head back and cried out as her body clamped hard around the cock inside her. Leo shouted her name as his large hands clasped her hips and clamped down against him as he pulsed deep inside her.

They lay there frozen in position until she whimpered weakly and collapsed on top of him. He could feel her heartbeat wildly against his plastron and his own answered in satisfaction.

April too weak to really move managed to curl up a little on top of Leo and idly traced the tattoo on his bicep with a trembling hand. “Good morning by the way.” She murmured, yawning.

Leonardo smiled down at her with half-lidded blue eyes. “Good morning to you too.”

The End

**Author's Note:**

> I had a little conflict with myself when I wrote this. I wondered how big Leonardo was and whether April had the vaginal skills of a porn star. I decided to be practical. April and Leo seem like the kind of couple who would talk about sex before doing it and April would be like "Okay show me what you got." and Leo would dutifully reveal the family jewels (or family torpedo, whatever!) to her and they would agree in preparation. I decided not to make this a first time encounter because I dislike the awkwardness of it. I wanted them established and confident in each other's presence.


End file.
